The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more specifically, to the management of the audio volume levels produced by multiple information handling systems that generate audio signals.
Modern households typically employ many different audio devices that members of the household use. These devices may include televisions, radio systems and high fidelity audio systems, media centers and other devices that tend to have fixed locations. These devices may also include handheld or mobile audio devices such as portable phones and cellular or mobile phones. All of these audio devices may compete to be heard by their respective users.